


Pretty Present

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Bondage, Implied Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Yaoi, sataivlis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: How kind it was of Reficul to leave such a nice present for Satanick.
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Kudos: 37





	Pretty Present

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for more smut! 
> 
> But don't worry; I am finishing up Family currently, Why? is being prepared to end, and I have more oneshots to come for Chlomaki/Fungas fans, a brotp, and more Ivlis. ;) 
> 
> Thanks for being so patient with me. I have too many ideas in brain! Gotta get them out before it explodes. :P

The devil lord of the Pitch Black World yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. He could feel his stiff muscles loosening up as he finally released the tightness that had formed from leaning over his desk, reading over the large files that he had been pouring over with his guest. He watched as she also did her own more subtle stretching. _Graceful, as always; that’s Reficul for you,_ he thought with a grin.

“Will that be all then?” The white-haired devil asked, her red eyes appearing a bit bored and tired after having poured over all of the paperwork. Judging from her tone, she seemed to be just as spent as Satanick felt.

“Yes, I think that’s enough for today,” he replied. After all, dealing with every little detail of ruling an entire kingdom was quite tiring, especially when it concerned matters relating to other world relations. Though, Reficul’s world was quite peaceful and had no grievances with that of the Pitch Black World; for that, Satanick was grateful.

With a nod, Reficul pushed her seat back from the opposite side of Satanick’s desk. With her being quite short, Satanick didn’t have to look up far to still meet those bright, red eyes of hers. “Thank you for the tea,” she said, nodding her head towards the now empty cup resting near the edge of the desk.

“No problem,” Satanick yawned, placing a hand over his mouth as he leaned back in his padded chair. He did not exactly enjoy this more serious side of being a ruler over a world, but he supposed it couldn’t be helped. As he slid down in his chair to make himself more comfortable, he propped his elbow up on the arm rest, resting his cheek on the top of his curled hand. His eyes felt somewhat heavy, and he closed them momentarily to ease the strain on them.

Satanick re-opened his eyes as he heard Reficul’s boots clicking on the floor as she began to walk away, pausing in the doorway a moment before turning to look back over her shoulder, her long hair flowing over her and the two, the red piercings on her right horn glinting in the light of the room.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I left you a present in your room. I made sure it was all neat and pretty for you.” Her dead-pan expression on her face would have told him otherwise, but Satanick knew that Reficul would not be one to joke around like that.

Now, his interest was piqued. He blinked away the tiredness that hung over his head, giving a smile to her. “Well, well,” he grinned. “This is a surprise. What kind of present did you leave me? Something…fun?” His purple eyes gleamed as he said that last word, knowing this devil would know exactly what his definition of fun was.

“Yes, yes,” she sighed out, turning on her heel once more. Without another word, Reficul disappeared right in front of him. _The perks of being a powerful being_ , Satanick thought, knowing all too well how easy this type of thing was for him, as well.

Rising from his seat, Satanick exited his workspace, practically skipping down the hallway, giddy that Reficul would be so kind as to leave him a present. And he suspected just what kind of present she had left him. He grinned gleefully at the prospect of seeing his present all “neat and pretty” for him.

Opening the doors widely to his room, Satanick’s breath caught in his throat seeing something even better than he had imagined. “Be still, my beating heart,” he breathed out, already feeling himself getting excited at the sight before him.

On his bed was Ivlis; he had expected that much. What he didn’t expect to see was how Ivlis was presented to him this afternoon. The red and dark gray-haired devil of the Flame Underworld was lying down on his back, slightly turned towards the door due to his arms being locked together, wrists to elbows, and tied behind his back with cord. Black cords also bound his chest and arms together for extra support. Satanick could clearly see Ivlis’s ankles were bound, too, and not just from the obvious coil of links; he could clearly see Ivlis’s bare calves due to what he was wearing. Ivlis was dressed up in a black and red school girl uniform – like one Satanick knew from seeing shoujo manga, skirt and all. Even his long hair was draped down his back instead of tied back in his usual ponytail. If Satanick hadn’t known any better, he would have assumed at first glance that the red-horned devil on his bed was a truly a female. Those big golden eyes of his shook in fear as he noticed Satanick had sprung into the room. The devil was gagged with a red ball gag strapped around his head, and even though he couldn’t speak, Satanick could hear his slight cries behind the object obscuring his mouth. The devil’s red tail flicked back and forth behind him as he tried to wiggle out of his bonds.

“You were right, Reficul!” Satanick shouted to the open air, knowing Reficul was long since gone. “I love it!” In an overly eager display of affection, Satanick ran over to his gift, and he heard Ivlis’s muffled scream at seeing the oncoming devil. Scooping Ivlis up into his arms, Satanick twirled around with him in the middle of his floor, giggling at this gift. After a few twirls of giddy joy, Satanick looked down at Ivlis, who appeared a bit dizzy and confused at such sudden movement. “Hellooooooo, Buri-chan!” Satanick drew out in a long greeting. “How are we doing today? I’m doing quite well, thank you for asking!”

Shutting his eyes tightly to stop the room from spinning, Ivlis managed to open his eyes to stare up at the overly enthusiastic devil lord that had been spinning him around like some sort of toy – like when Poemi would get a new stuffed animal and spin around in excitement with her newfound “friend.” But Ivlis knew better than to think that Satanick would be happy enough to see him as a friend; he knew that he was purely just a toy.

_“Cooperate with me, would you?” a sighing Reficul had told Ivlis as she forced him into this uncomfortable predicament. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate this.”_

Great that the twisted Satanick would appreciate it, but what about Ivlis himself?! Ivlis couldn’t help but feel disgusted that this duo would team up on him; ever since that failed attempt at stealing that devil’s power from the Gray world. Even worse, he had lost some of his own power thanks to that white-haired fiend, so trying to stave off both Reficul and Satanick would not go in his favor.

Ivlis gasped in muffled surprise when he felt himself being flung onto the bed, bouncing with the movement. He stared up in horror at Satanick, who smiled down at him gleefully, like a child looking at candy. _I gotta get out of here!_ Ivlis internally screamed at himself to get moving, and he began to twist harshly at his bonds, grunting as he struggled, knowing that these cords were going to be a bit tougher than rope to break.

“Relax, Buri, relax,” Satanick chuckled teasingly. “Let me help you.” Ivlis screamed around the gag as Satanick approached him, kneeling on the bed, but he was surprised when Satanick reached behind Ivlis’s head to undo the straps that held the ball gag in place. As the object was removed, Ivlis gasped in fresh air, somewhat grateful that Satanick had actually freed him a bit. Almost immediately, Ivlis grew fearful once again – that momentary reprieve quickly dying as he realized what the man in front of him was always capable of.

“D – Don’t come any closer!” Ivlis cried out, trying to wiggle further away towards the top of the bed. “Please, just let me go!” The more he saw Satanick’s eyes traveling up and down his body in this ridiculous get-up, the more flustered Ivlis became. “And quit staring at me like that, you filth!” 

“Ouch, Buri,” Satanick groaned, holding his right hand over his heart. “You wound me with such hurtful words. And after poor Reficul went through all that trouble to make sure I had such a lovely gift.”

“I never asked for this!” Ivlis retorted, anger starting to spark. “Why do you two do this to me?!” All the time; it was always like this. The constant back and forth between these three devils, and Ivlis was always the primary target of their anger and their lust. “If you keep this up, my world won’t tolerate it!” Even Ivlis knew that was a lie; his subordinates and others in his world would never know the torment he went through, nor would he let them ever find out. He suspected that only a handful of people knew about his disappearances for days on end, but nothing to ever want a full out threat between their two worlds. Truly, a war would never brew over something like this; Ivlis wouldn’t allow such a thing. But he sure would try to put the fear into Satanick, hoping it would deter the devil lord just a bit. Satanick wouldn’t want to cause a war between their two worlds, right? 

Satanick gazed down at Ivlis with hooded, violet eyes, a small smile curling the one side of his lip upwards. “Oh? Is that so?” Satanick moved to lean over Ivlis, pinning him in place by the shoulders, ceasing Ivlis’s struggles. Satanick leaned his face closer to Ivlis’s, and the flame devil began to tremble. “Go on,” Satanick snidely purred. “Tell me all about how your faithful followers will defend your dignity when you clearly have none left.”

Moving one hand down off of Ivlis’s right shoulder, Satanick found the bottom of the skirt that Ivlis had on, and Ivlis jumped feeling his fingers brushing against his bare thighs. “Q – Quit it!” Ivlis managed to choke out, hating the crack in his voice.

“No, no, tell me,” Satanick continued. “Tell me all about how such a weak world could possibly attack mine? About how the ruling devil there could possibly defeat me, when he is beyond powerless?” Satanick slid his hand underneath the skirt to the top of Ivlis’s hip bone, feeling a bit of fabric there that didn’t quite feel like Ivlis’s normal boxers. Satanick smirked as he fiddled with the lacy fabric between his fingers, amused at the flame devil’s horrified expression and deep red cheeks.

“Well, well, Reficul really went all out today to make you a really pretty present for me.” Satanick reveled in the tears that began to form in Ivlis’s large eyes as leaned back on his haunches to use both hands to begin tugging at the panties to slide them down Ivlis’s hips and thighs. He could hear Ivlis’s hiccups as he gritted his teeth trying to hold back his sobs of anger and embarrassment.

“Next time, my dear roach, those empty threats won’t work on me.” Satanick’s voice had deepened, almost sounding different in pitch than his normal tone. Ivlis knew this voice too well; rare though it may be, Ivlis knew he couldn’t go against this man when he spoke this way. No, more than that; he couldn’t go against Satanick, period. No matter what he said or did, Satanick would always have the upper hand over him.

Ivlis shut his eyes, letting the tears spill over, falling back into his pointed ears and long hair. He opened his eyes to stare at Satanick, who was now unraveling the black cords around Ivlis’s ankles so he could get Ivlis to spread his legs. Ivlis screamed at him, “You’re nothing but a sick pervert! A pig!”

Satanick laughed as he tossed aside the bonds and the white, lacy pair of panties. “Yes, yes, I’m aware. But, Roachy, you enjoy rolling around in the mud with me.”

“I do not!” Ivlis shouted back, knowing deep down that no matter what he said or did, those words would fall on deaf ears. “You’re sick! Sick!” Ivlis jumped with a slight outcry when he felt Satanick’s hand slide under the skirt, grasping at his bare rear. “S – Stop it! Let me go!”

“We both know that’s not going to happen,” Satanick snickered. “Now, I think you need to hush up a bit. You’re too noisy today, Buri-chan.” Releasing his hold on Ivlis, Satanick leaned back on his ankles to unbuckle his belt, unzipping his pants. Ivlis’s eyes widened, as he feared what was coming. He suspected as much with the way Satanick’s eyes gleamed. Satanick must have noticed the fear, too, as he giggled under his breath. “Don’t worry, Buri-chan; I’ll be sure to return the favor to you after we quiet that mouth of yours. So, go on, open up; you were so talkative a few minutes ago.” Those violet eyes gleamed mischievously as Ivlis’s shook in terror. “After all, every present should be properly unwrapped.”


End file.
